This invention relates generally to display banners and, in particular, to display banners useful in the promotion of selected, particular products.
It is a well-known and widespread practice to seek increased retail sales by offering consumers various "specials" on selected items and goods. Typically, such specials offer the consumer a price reduction on specific items or goods when a specified quantity is purchased during the period the special is in effect. Because the reasons for offering a special are linked to such unforeseen variables as the need to relieve overstocked inventory, the need to meet competition, and the need to deplete stocks of closed-out items, the decision to offer a special is often made on short notice, and the exact terms of the special may not be decided until only moments before the special is offered. Accordingly, such traditional advertising media as newspapers, radio and television, wherein substantial time can be needed to allow for the preparation and dissemination of advertising messages, are often not the most effective means for informing consumers of the existence and terms of the special, particularly where the decision to offer the special is made on short notice.
One alternative to such conventional advertising media as newspapers, radio and television is the use of printed display banners for displaying visually perceived promotional material. Such banners not only have the advantage of being relatively economical, but are also easy to erect and take down, and are readily capable, if desired, of being located close to the particular items or goods being offered. However, despite these advantages, such banners, like other advertising media, can require substantial time for initial printing and distribution. This is particularly true when the banner is intended to fit within an overall marketing concept and is called upon to carry an elaborate or specialized visual image. Such banners do not always offer the capability of promptly informing consumers of the existence and terms of a special, particularly when the need to offer a special arises quickly.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved visual display banner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved visual display banner which provides the capability of quickly and accurately informing consumers of purchasing information which is subject to frequent change.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display banner which can be readily altered to suit current conditions while remaining consistent with an overall marketing theme.